Harry X Draco
by xXDaily.ProphetXx
Summary: Harry creates a friendship with Draco that quickly turned into a relationship, how will they keep it a secret?
1. The Kitchen

**_NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTORS IN THIS STORY, THEY BELONG TO J.K ROWLING. AND THIS IS MY FIRST SO PLS LIKE AND REVIEW_**

September 10

It was pretty late at night, around 2 am, Draco couldn't fall asleep. His mind fled with a thousand thoughts. His parents, well, mostly his father, did not take him coming out as gay very well. His family are the only people who knows about his sexuality. He was happy to be back at Hogwarts, where he can sort out his problem without being disowned by his family. Pansy had admitted her feelings for Draco, saying that she had liked him for a very long time, but Draco rejected her, and things didn't go well. So he had lost his best friend and had been (basically) disowned by his father. He grabbed a heavy blanket, wrapped it around his shoulders, and took off to the kitchen to get some water.

After about 3-4 minutes he got to the kitchen, he gasped silently as he saw potter drinking hot chocolate, Harry heard him and turned around quickly. "What are you doing here, Potter? Drinking away your sorrow?" Draco tried to sound tough, but showed a bit of shyness. Harry had recently broke up with Ginny for who knows what, and Draco had been happy about that ever since, and he was very confused why.

"I come down here every night, Malfoy. Please I don't wanna fight right now" Harry said, facing the fireplace.

"ok, good. I didn't want to either." Harry's head looked up in surprise to Draco's reply. Draco grabbed a stool-like chair, and sat about 2 feet away from Harry's chair. Harry tried not to make eye contact.

"Can I say something?" Harry asked shyly, in a kind voice. "It's a free country, go ahead." Draco replied, sipping the cup of water he came down for.

"um, this might sound weird but, I regret not shaking your hand the first day of Hogwarts." Draco looked up at Harry, his cheeks started to become pink. "Because now, after a few years, I realize that you would have been a good friend to have, your not as much of a bully as you used to be." Harry, being friendly as he is, held out his hand, now Draco's cheeks were flaming with red,

Draco stared at the hand for a moment in awe, He had been waiting for this moment for a long time, then he shook his head back into reality, and took Harry's hand.

Harry and Draco smiled and looked away.

"Since Sirius died, I've had no one really to talk to about this. Ron won't take it well, and Hermione might blab."

Draco didn't know where he was going with this.

"I broke up with Ginny for a reason, I had no interest in her. She's like a sister to me. I never wanted to hurt her but I.. I broke up with Ginny because, I-I'm coming out as gay."

Draco looked into his eyes, seeing the bright emerald shimmer in embarrassment. Draco realized that he had been wanting to talk to someone about this for awhile.

"That's fine, a lot of people are gay. I just don't understand why you would decide to come out to me first out of everyone." Draco replied. He had never had a _conversation_ with Potter before.

"I needed to get this off my chest, and if I had another frien-" Harry caught himself. "If I had someone else to talk to, then it would make me feel better. and you looked like you needed a friend too.

Draco scoffed with a smile and looked down, trying to hide the fact that he _did_ want a friend, especially with Potter. Crabbe and Goyle were not good friends.

Draco's heart fluttered when he finally, FINALLY noticed that Harry's cheeks were also very red this whole time, he came to a conclusion, he had major feelings for Potter.

"Potter, I-" Draco stopped as harry started to talk. "Harry, call me Harry. Draco gazed into his eyes, then at his lips. Draco scooted his chair a bit closer to Harry's chair, so he could whisper.

"I also came out as gay in the beginning of August." Harry blushed hard as Draco moved further away from Harry.

Harry grabbed Draco's shirt and pulled him in for a quick, but passionate kiss.

They broke away staring into each others eyes.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Draco said as he fiercely cupped Harry's face and kissed him so passionately, like he had been wanting to do this for a long time. Harry felt shivers going down his spine as Draco leaned closer

They finally slowly pulled away, and looked into each others eyes. "Harry, you, l-like me?" Draco's heart was beating as fast as a humming bird's wings, and as loud as a drum. He realized what he had done with Harry, and let go of his cheeks, feeling embarrassed. He stood up, still looking at Harry.

"Always did." Harry replied, smiling.

"Wait, you _always_ did?"

"Ever since the last week of school last year." Harry replied.

"After all this time you've been hiding from me?" Draco felt bad for him, knowing the reason why he had kept his feelings away. He had been a huge bully.

"I was planning on telling you when I got the chance, and here we are. I didn't tell you sooner because at the time it did _not_ seem possible for you to have the same feelings for me."

Draco then felt guilty for all the times he had bullied him, embarrassed him, and made him hurt inside.

"Look, Harry I'm so sorry, for everything."

"You've changed, Draco. You're not that kind of person anymore. Forget the past." Harry's words were very therapeutic.

"So, does this mean were together? I mean.. we both like each other, w-we can keep it a secret, So you don't have to tell weasel and brains." Draco said smiling back at Harry.

"First of all, they have names, Draco. Second, I think that would be a great idea." Harry scooted over in the wide chair he was in, and Draco sat down with him, still showing slight signs of shyness. Harry went in for a kiss.

Draco pulled away for a moment. "Is everything all right?" Harry asked.

Draco just stared into his eyes. "oh yea yea I'm fine I just, this just happened kind of fast. I come down here for water, I see you, we both come out as gay then start snogging. I just never would have expected you would like me back. Its just the best night of my life." Draco slipped his fingers into Harry's soft and messy hair, Harry smiled. Draco went in for a kiss, Harry's mouth tasted like chocolate and cinnamon. Draco Bit Harry's bottom lip, asking for permission to entrance, and he was granted. The kiss became fierce as they fought for Dominance.

They quickly pulled away in fear when they heard the door open. There stood someone Harry did not expect.


	2. The Kitchen pt 2

September 10 1998

Harry and Draco both turned around when they heard the door open, there stood Neville.

"N-Neville its not what it looks like!" Harry said aloud, trying to explain.

"O-oh its fine, it was my fault. I got really hungry and I barged in on you, I'm sorry. I'll come back when you guys are done."

As Neville turned around to leave, Harry got up, leaving Draco. Harry caught up to Neville in the hallway. "Neville, we're good friends, please don't tell anybody. It just kind of happened. We don't want anybody to know right now, please don't tell anyone."

"Calm down," Neville chuckled. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. If you were snogging a unicorn, I still would have kept it secret. I don't think I've told anyone a secret, ever. I understand that anyone could have feelings for anyone, and you like him. that's fine. I wont tell anyone. I think they would understand, but if you don't want me to, then I wont." Neville chuckled, he saw how scared Harry was.

"Thank you Neville, I owe you one." Neville nodded and left. Harry took a sigh and walked back to Draco. "Were good. He promised he won't tell anybody."

"Are you sure we can trust him? He can still easily blurt It out. People say things they don't mean, Harry, he could have been lying." Draco said with a bit of worry. After what had happened with his father, he did not want other people knowing his sexuality.

"Draco, he's my best friend. He has never broken a promise." Harry Sat back down with Draco, putting the blanket over their legs.

"Right, sorry. I'm not used to this."

"I know, and its alright." Harry replied with a smile. He kissed Draco softly, then it became strong and full of love. Harry let out a gentle moan when Draco bit his bottom lip. Oh how Draco had wanted to kiss Potter before, he finally did.

After a few minutes, they broke apart. Then they started chatting, just chatting, just like friends normally do. They ordered more hot chocolate from a house elf. They were lucky that the only house elf that was awake was busy in the other room by the kitchen, so he didn't see them snogging. They finished their hot chocolates and wrapped around each other, Taking over the whole chair.

"I wish we could stay here all night." Draco said smugly. After chatting for awhile Draco was nearly falling asleep on Harry. They were cuddling by the fire and sharing the blanket Draco had brought downstairs with him. Draco looked back at all that had happened tonight, "wow." Draco thought. Draco pulled down a bit of Harry's Sweater by the neckline, and gently kissed his clavicle, leaving a red mark.

"How about we come here every night at 2 am? Then we could have time by ourselves every day." Harry added.

"That's the best idea I've heard in a long time." Draco said, completely dazing off. His head was leaning on Harry's chest. Harry decided to let him be. After awhile, Harry got pretty tired too, and fell asleep with Draco.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry woke up, he checked the clock that hung above the stove. He woke Draco with a kiss.

"mmmmhmhmmm what Potter?" Draco asked in a very sleepy tone.

"We fell asleep for a few hours, and school's going to start soon. we don't wanna get caught. Don't worry, I brought the invisibility cloak. I'll take you to the dungeons and then I'll head back."

"But I don't wanna leave you, for the first time in a while I felt this amazing feeling, and it's with you. I can't lose you, please."

"Oh stop being dramatic, it's just for the day. I wish this moment would stay forever too, but I will see you tonight. Our classes won't stop us from seeing each other." Harry then kissed Draco for one last time, quick and sweet. Draco pouted, then thought of an idea.

Harry tried to get up but Draco pulled him back down. "Just for another 15 minutes, we have time." Draco said, pulling Harry into a tight cuddle and loads of kisses. Harry gave up and laughed. "You really don't wanna leave me, do you?" Draco kissed him. "Never."


	3. Apologies

_**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTORS IN THIS STORY, THEY BELONG TO J.K ROWLING**_

 _September 5_

Draco sat at the slytherin table, picking at his food. Thinking about his talk with his father. Draco tried his best to impress his father, But his last conversation didn't go well at all. He kept getting flashbacks from that moment.

 _-"G-gay? My only_ ** _son_** _only **child**_ _, is a homo? You're telling me that you wont be able to continue the Malfoy family legacy? How dare you! You know what this means? Coming out better not get you distracted from your quests from the dark lord! Thinking about your idiotic fantasies will just slow you down." Draco's father looked down upon him. "How did I end up with a son like you, eh? I'll sort this one out with your mother, now go upstairs!" -_

Draco thought ''its not his fault, he hated any sort of homosexuality". Draco snapped back into reality when Pansy snapped her fingers and said "Hello? Earth to Draco? Breakfast is over. C'mon, let's go." Draco stood up, regretting not eating, and went to first class with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry felt guilty for not telling Ginny over the summer, that they couldn't be together. He just played along. His love for her, is as empty as an un-used bottle. She was so sweet and kind, Harry didn't want to break her heart. But this could not go on for much longer. After being with her a lot this past summer he realized that Ginny will not take him breaking up with her well.

Lately Harry had caught himself staring at Draco during the classes they had together, lunch, breakfast and dinner. He tried to ignore the fact that he had insane feelings for Draco. "But there was no way he could _ever_ like me back. The way Draco talks to me, the way he used to jerk around with me, there's no way Draco would have feelings for me like I do for him. Its stupid, _I_ fancy a bloke who hates me" Harry thought.

But if Harry broke up with Ginny, he could stop spending so much time with her and hopefully it will be easier to tell Draco the way he felt, "No!" Harry thought. "I can't tell him, it will be too embarrassing. But he might be understanding? The first few days he hasn't even spoke with me, and he hasn't been rude to anyone else, maybe he has changed." Harry kept going back and fourth whether he should tell Draco or not. He came to a conclusion, he wont tell anyone He likes Draco, unless they bring it up. Except for Ron, he can't know. He _hates_ Malfoy. He also decided to tell Draco when he has a chance.

After second class, Harry decided to skip the rest of his day. He did not feel like seeing Draco in potions, so he went back to the Gryffindor common room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6:47 PM

The sun started to set as Harry tried to find Ginny. He wanted to tell her, very soon.

After awhile of looking through the castle, he found Ginny in the library.

"Oh hello Harry, what's up?" Ginny sounded so innocent and kind, he really didn't want to do this.

"Um, Ginny, we need to talk, in private." Harry said, instantly regretting his words.

Ginny's smile flew away and she replied "Oh, okay."

Harry led her into an empty classroom, taking in a deep breath as he began, saying in his head ''just rip off the bandage''.

"Look Ginny, you are an amazing person to be around with, you're sweet, you're funny, and, just a great girl. One of the best days in my life was meeting you, but.." Each of his words felt like needles stabbing his throat. Realizing what this would do to his relationship with Ron.

"But what?" Ginny's voice sounded weak and worried, she noticed tears forming in Harry's eyes.

"G-Ginny, I don't know how to say this. but, w-we can't be together."

There was a long and painful pause.

"What?" Ginny's voice was quieter then ever. "Y-you're breaking up with me?" A single tear shed from her left eye.

"Ginny, I'm so, so sor-"

"No, save your words." Ginny spoke louder, her voice cracking. More tears streamed down her face.

"I bet you found someone else, huh? Or you're cheating on me? what is it!"

"Ginny, I'm sorry. You're like a sister to me. Please forgive me. I love you, so much, just not in that way. I promise there is no other girl."

Ginny stopped at his words. "Harry, I didn't mean a girl. You have not been acting normal lately, not yourself." Ginny then realized something " A guy, Harry are you in love with a bloke?" Her words were suddenly quiet, at least in Harry's head. "There's nothing wrong with that, But you could have told me sooner." Ginny's words were cold. Harry looked at her, absolutely confused on how she would know such a thing. He then at the ground, shedding a tear of his own. Ginny then heard a quiet "Yes." from Harry. Ginny took a few steps back, "You're secret is safe with me." She said in a very heartbroken tone. She turned around, and ran out the door, sobbing her eyes out.

"Ginny, wait!" Harry tried, but was too late. She was gone. Harry grabbed a chair and sat down, feeling terrible.

Little did Harry know, Draco was in the room right before Harry and Ginny walked in. When he heard them coming, he hid in a empty closet that sat in the back of the room. Draco wanted to show himself and try and make Harry feel better, but he wouldn't want to seem like a creep, so he still hid, looking at Potter through a slit in the closet. He watched Harry cry. But he wiped his tears and walked out, leaving the unknown Draco in the closet.

Draco opened the closet, and sat down to take in what he had witnessed. He had felt a mixed emotion, one he never felt before. Happiness, and sadness. What did that mean? Emotions were one thing Draco had a hard time figuring out. Who was this bloke that Harry had fancied? On his way out, he went to the bathroom, so he could rinse his face then head to bed.

7:39 PM

Draco got lost. He felt as if he had been drunk on whisky.

He couldn't find the bathroom, his head felt a little dizzy, and his heart was beating fast. His vision then became very fuzzy, he knew this would not end well.

Draco's head fell hard on the ground, he tried to get up, but felt very weak.

Draco then felt himself being picked up, but couldn't remember the rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco slowly opened his eyes, when he realized where he was, he sat up quickly. He was in the hospital wing.

"W-what happened?" As Draco started speaking, Madam Pomfrey rushed over with a glass of water.

"You must of had a panic attack, you passed out. What were you doing out this late at night?" She said, handing him the water.

"W-well I needed to go to the bathroom, I got lost, and then I got really dizzy and fell to the ground." Draco replied.

Madam Pomfrey then gave him medicine for a headache and said "You'll be fine, just drink this and head back to your dorm." She walked away from Draco, heading back to her desk with a ton of different bottles of medicine. Draco gulped down the disgusting liquid and headed out. Trying to ignore what had happened with Harry and Ginny.


	4. Brownies

**_NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTORS, THEY BELONG TO J.K ROWLING. I GOT INSPIRED BY A PINTEREST POST, SO I CANNOT TAKE ALL CREDIT, PLS ENJOY_**

December 23,

Draco and Harry had bought a house soon after Hogwarts ended. "C'mon Potter, Just a bit more? Its so good. Where did you learn how to make this?" Draco asked, as Harry gave him a chocolate covered spoon.

"It was a recipe Mrs. Weasley taught me during one Christmas, its just a brownie recipe." Harry said, scraping the bowl to get the rest of the batter into a pan.

"What's a brownie?" Harry looked at Draco, confused.

"Brownies are usually chocolate little cakes, they're a muggle thing. If you bake them right, they are _delicious."_

Draco put his licked-clean spoon inside of their sink, then turned back to Harry.

Harry let out a small laugh as he saw a bit of smeared chocolate over his lips. Harry came a few steps closer

"What's so funny, Potter?" Draco blushed as Harry kissed Draco.

They pulled away.

"You had chocolate on your lips." Harry wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and smiled. "And you're cute when you're mad."

Harry leaned in to kiss him, but Draco took his arm and let them out to their living room. "Draco, w-what are y-"

Draco turned Off the lights, leaving the Christmas lights from the tree lighting up the room, Draco dragged him by the tree, and kissed him. The lights danced across each wall, blasting with faded color.

Harry kissed him back. Their kiss tasted like chocolate and whiskey. Their kiss lasted for a very long time. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's stomach. Draco moaned when Harry bit his bottom lip. Harry pulled away and began speaking parseltongue, Harry knew Draco loved it. Draco stopped quickly and took him to the couch, leaving them facing each other.

Draco then slowly moving his hand up Harry's shirt, holding on to his side. Draco then sucked on Harry's clavicle, causing him to moan in pleasure.

As much as Harry didn't want to, he pulled away, causing Draco to stop. "Sorry, but I'll be right back. I have to check on the brownies. Harry stood up from the couch, and walked to the kitchen, leaving Draco.

"Oh c'mon Harry! You stopped at the best part." Draco sounded like a child who got his candy taken away.

"You don't want the house to burn down, do you?" Harry chuckled.

Draco pouted a bit, like he always does. When Harry came walking back in, Draco turned away from him, facing the wall of the couch.

Harry Climbed onto the couch, hugging Draco from behind. He nibbled at Draco's neck, causing him to tremble. He then was kissing down his neck, in between kisses, Harry spoke parseltongue, causing Draco to turn around and kiss him with passion.

"Finally you gave up." Harry said smiling.

"Oh shut up, Potter."

Harry kissed those soft and pink-tinted lips Draco had. He bit Draco's lip, asking for permission to enter, and he was granted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco pulled away. "I love you, Harry." Draco said, getting tired.

"I love you more." Harry replied. He quickly got up. "ehh don't leave me." Draco said, pouting again

"One sec." Draco heard Harry open the oven, and place the pan on the counter. Harry turned off the oven and walked back into the living room. He took his glasses off and set them on the coffee table. He then cuddled onto Draco.

"I love you most." Draco said, right before dazing off.

They both fell asleep in each others arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

December 24

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He was facing Draco, who was fast asleep.

"Draco, wake up." Harry whispered as he nudged Draco a bit.

"I don't wanna go to school, wake me up tomorrow." Harry rolled his eyes. He sat up, stretching his arms and yawned.

Harry paused when he looked out the window behind their Christmas tree. It had finally started to snow.

"Draco.. Draco wake up." Draco was still fast asleep.

"Draco, wake up!" Harry failed again. He smirked evilly as he thought of an idea.

Harry grabbed a pillow from the couch and started to hit Draco over and over again.

"Ugh what potter?!" Draco finally sat up, and looked straight at Harry. Harry stopped hitting him and laughed. "Good morning."

"You git, I was sleeping!"

"Well its Christmas eve and its snowing!" Draco paused at his words, he then looked out the window.

"It's about time, why didn't you wake me earlier?" Harry rolled his eyes.

Draco stood up from the couch. He walked over to their front door and grabbed two jackets. He put one on and walked back to Harry. Draco zipped one onto Harry and grabbed his arm.

"Again with this? You know you don't have to grab my arm to take me somewhere."

"Oh whatever."

Draco lead Harry out the front door.

They both looked up at the early morning sky. Harry was distracted by the snow as Draco got a handful of snow, rolled it into a ball, and threw it at Harry.  
Harry slowly turned around and looked into Draco's grey eyes.

"Oh, you're on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **New chapter coming soon, sry if I forget to post a new chapter after awhile.**


	5. Tricks

**_SORRY I HAVENT POSTED IN AWHILE, SCHOOL HAS STARTED AND I HAVENT HAD THE TIME TO WRITE A NEW CHAPTER. SRY ITS SHORT, 2 PART COMING SOON. ENJOY!_**

December 25

It was Christmas morning, and the snow painted the surface of the earth. The snow was thick but glistening, everywhere but untouched. Only a few footprints outside from other neighbors scattered their front yards, while Harry and Draco's lawn and porch had been dipped into the north pole.

Harry had told Draco about all the muggle traditions of Santa and Christmas, and he was more exited then ever. Draco never really had a childhood, so this was all new to him.

Draco had woken up from his wonderous dream and his eyes lay wide open once he realizes what day it is. He turns over and sees Harry's back facing him. Harry was still sound asleep, a quiet snore to prove it. Draco climbed, _climbed_ onto Harry's back and hugged him tight, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. Harry woke up slowly and smiled, still pretending to sleep.

Last night, Harry shed news about some of his family coming over for presents and a feast but Draco wanted this snowy day all to his boyfriend, so they got into this little fight. But they agreed try and spend as much time as they can with each other in the morning before Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, Tonks, and Lupin come over.

Harry waited a minute or two to convince Draco he was still asleep. Though Harry had enough waiting.

Harry quickly turned, grabbing Draco's wrists and pinning him down to their bed. Draco let out a gasp of surprise and shock, though he calmed shortly after.

Harry hesitated, and gave Draco a long pause to build up the fright.

Then Harry let go of Draco but his hands quickly made their way to Draco's stomach, causing him to squeal and scream.

"Ah! H-Harry stOp!" Draco tried to say aloud between uncontrollable laughter, Harry continued with no sign of stopping.

"Never!" Harry said triumphantly.

"P-please Harry s-stop yoU'RE KILLING ME"

Harry stopped teasing his boyfriend and snuck both of his arms under the blonde boy's back. He leaned into the snuggle, and kissed him.

"You stupid git." Draco whispered to Harry.

"Oh but I was getting to the best part!" Harry said in a teasing way. Draco took control of a kiss that was unbreakable, a kiss that lead them under the covers. (wink wink)


	6. Fights and Tears

_**I am so sorry I have been away for most of 2019. I hope to post more often. Enjoy!**_

December 30

Harry noticed that Draco is being a bit more distant lately, and it worries him. Ever since the feast on Christmas, he's been.. different. Although its only been a few days, who knows if _something_ is actually going on.

When Harry began in the kitchen, making pasta salad for lunch, he heard a quiet snore coming from the other room. (The door was open.) Harry sighed. "He must _still_ be sleeping," Harry thought. He put his stuff down on the counter, and went to wake up his clingy-boyfriend.

"Hey, Draco, wake up already! Its almost lunch time." Draco grumbled something that Harry could not understand. Draco realized what Harry had said, and sat up. He rubbed his eyes open.

"Ill be there in a sec." His voice sounded pretty rough, maybe he is just sick? Harry thought. Harry mumbled a "ok," then fled back to the kitchen.

When Harry was finished, he put an equal amount of the salad into two bowls. He noticed that Draco had fully woken up and was sitting quietly at the table. Harry handed Draco the bowl, and sat down with his own.

Silence owned the room, the house, the neighborhood. Harry did not expect it to be this awkward. They both ate in silence. After a couple minutes, Harry finally broke the silence.

"Hey uh, are you feeling ok? you have been very quiet today, yesterday-" Harry was interrupted by a quiet Draco. "I'm fine, don't worry about it." Harry's mouth was open, as if he were going to say something, but he did not. "Draco, you have barely touched your food. Please tell me what's going on. I'm worried about you." Draco looked up at Harry. Harry _defiantly_ noticed something was up.

Draco didn't respond. He just looked back down at his un-touched food. He looked scared.. Harry wanted to know why his boyfriend wouldn't open up to him. "Draco, please don't ignore me. I want to know what's wrong so I can help y-" Harry was cut off again by a loud Draco.

"I'm fine! Ok? It doesn't concern you." Draco stood up, Harry couldn't figure out if Draco looked more angry, or scared. "whether is concerns me or not I should know what's beating you down so I can try to help you! That's what boyfriends are for right?" Draco looked more furious than ever. "You wont ever understand nor forgive me! I cannot stand it-" This time, Harry took the lead. His curiosity was burning his brain into mush. "Oh so I am included?" Harry was more confused than ever. "You said it didn't matter!" Draco spat back. "Well now that we have gotten this far into this 'conversation', just bloody tell me!"

Draco hesitated, his fear took over his anger. Draco said nothing but moved closer to Harry. Draco lifted up his sleeve to reveal the dark mark. Harry closed his eyes, then looked back into Draco's, whose have been staring at Harry, scared for his response. Harry wasn't angry nor confused, but worried. Draco must've forgotten what else scarred over the mark..

Tears formed into Draco's eyes. He began to cry stiffly.

"I never wanted this," Draco sobbed between his words. "I don't want to lose you!" Draco's sobs were becoming louder and more emotional. Harry forgot about the mark, and tried not to think about his boyfriend standing on Voldemort's side. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Harry hasn't been more worried or heartbroken for anything in his life. "Because I Love you!" Draco's sobs were uncontrollable. "I Didn't tell you because I thought you would hate me for it (sniffle), and I would lose the only thing that makes me happy! I was f-forced into it, my father wanted power," His sobs still very loud. He cried a whole ocean. "so he forced me and I have to do all of these things and-" His sobs took complete controll. Harry slowly wrapped his arms around the vulnerable blonde boy. Draco gave in and held onto Harry like he was all he had ever known.

After awhile, Draco Calmed down. Harry took Draco into their bedroom to talk about it. "Love, you know that I couldn't care less which side you are on. Its ok, I'm here." Draco cuddled onto Harry as they both lay onto the bed. Draco still had some tears bottled up, he began to cry softly. Harry put his arm around Draco, spooning him. His hand rested on his arm..

"You know you don't have to _ever_ keep your emDotions and feelings away from me." Harry squeezed Draco's scarred arm. Draco began to shake when he remembered what he does to the mark on his arm, Harry had to of seen. "I promise I will always be there for you."

Draco full calmed down at this point. He stood up, leaving Harry's warm grip. "But I don't know if this can work out." Draco's eyes faced down, his legs crossed on the bed. He held Harry's hands as Harry stood up as well.

"What?" Harry look straight at him, confused. "It just isn't safe. I would _never_ forgive myself if I was responsible for your.. what I'm trying to say is, if we stay together, he might get you." Harry shook his head, "We could fight him together." Their words quiet. "We cant! His mark is permanently on my arm, he can see where I am! If he sees me with you-" Draco was cut off by Harry to prevent him from rant-crying. "We will find a way, there's got to be-" "No Harry, this _cannot_ work. I need you safe. It beats me like there is no tomorrow to tell you this. But we _have_ to part."

"I-I understand."


End file.
